P3P: When The End Finally Ends (ON HOLD)
by WhenStarsLie
Summary: She should have been dead. That's what she and everyone else believed in. But just like the miracle she created, a miracle happened to her. Given another chance to live, she returned to the beginning with a different mission. Protect the blue-haired boy. But how could she accomplish such mission when the Fall is inevitable and love blossomed in the most unexpected situations?
1. Prologue 1

_Ten years._

 _After ten years since that fateful day, everything has changed._

 _Fate had been unkind to me._

 _After_ _ten_ _years,_ _I_ _returned to the place where everything was taken away from me, unaware of the consequences that my return had created._

 _Yes..._ _I_ _am one of them. A group of very_ _few_ _people struggling against the dark side of mankind. At day, we're ordinary teenagers but at night, especially during the hidden hour, we're humanity' only hope. Yet, among us,_ _I_ _am the most mysterious._

 _I met many people and interacted with them with so many different masks, forging bonds, stronger than_ _I_ _ever had._

 _Then, everything turned around._

 _Deception._

 _Loss._

 _Death._

 _If only_ _I've_ _known, then,_ _I_ _should never had returned to that ruthless place. I_ _could never have caused so much pain and hopelessness._

 _The Fall came._

 _We tried to face it with determination and hope yet we know it is impossible...for them._

 _In_ _the end,_ _I_ _am the only one left to fight._

 _Sacrificing myself, the very essence of life,_ _I_ _finally found the answer to life's greatest question._

 _I kept the promise we made until my very last_ _breath_ _._

 _I should have been dead. That's what_ _I_ _and everyone else believes in. My story had finally come to an end._

 _Yet, Fate isn't done yet with its cruel tricks. Everything has returned to the beginning. I am given another chance yet with a different purpose._

 _"Protect him."_


	2. Prologue 2

_I slowly opened my eyes to the familiar blue room._

 _How...?_

 _A short man with bulging eyes and long nose sat in front of the single table. The very same man who offered his assistance on my final_ _journey_ _. Beside him, an all_ _too familiar_ _man with white hair and yellow eyes looked at me with joy and sadness, a love overshadowed with duty._

 _Igor smiled. "It's been a long time, Master Minako Arisato. It_ _seemed_ _Fate had made_ _this_ _meeting possible once again. The reason, I'm afraid_ _I_ _know_ _nothing of. Yet, this absolutely declares my offering of assistance to you once again."_ _He swept his hand above the table. A contract appeared. The paper was empty except for the portion designated for the signature. Out of nowhere, a blue butterfly fluttered down on the contract. "This is a contract of unknown nature. Of course, it will be of your own volition to whether sign this or not. But_ _I_ _should probably inform you that this affects not only you but all of us."_

 _All of us...?_

 _"Now then," A pen appeared beside the contract. "Please sign as you wish, Minako-sama."_

 _I took the pen and_ _signed_ _._ _Slowly_ _as of magic, words appeared on the paper._

 _"I chooseth to sign this contract by mine own free will._

 _I vow to come in terms no matter the cost._

 _The past shall be history._

 _The end shall begin once again."_

 _The_ _contract dissolved into blue shards that vanished_ _into_ _thin air._

 _Igor eyed me with an amused smile. "Well then, let us start from the beginning once again. I look forward to serve you again, Master Minako."_

 _I watched the blue butterfly flutter away as my consciousness_ _begun_ _to fade._

 _A soft voice whispered to me._

 _"Protect him."_


	3. Chapter 1

_April 6, 2009_  
 _Monday_  
 _Iwatodai Station_

 _Time never waits._

 _It delivers_ _all equally to the same end._

 _You, who wish to_ _safeguard_ _the future,_ _however_ _limited it may be..._

 _You will be given one year; go forth without_ _falter_ _,_

 _Use your heart as_ _your guide..._

The New City passenger train Anehazuru bound to Iwatodai in Tatsumi Port Island sped under the ethereal glow of the near-full moon. Staring out into the April night was a 17 year old boy with unkempt blue hair and silver eyes. His emotionless face reflecting on the glass pane of the train's door.

 _"Due_ _to_ _a_ _malfunction_ _in the switching_ _system_ _,_ _today's rail schedule has been greatly altered. We apologize to any customers who were in a hurry."_

A 17 year old girl with auburn hair arranged into a ponytail with silver clips forming XXII and red eyes looked up from the pamphlet she is holding, looking out the twinkling lights of the city.

 _"The next stop is Iwatodai..."_

Out of nowhere, a blue butterfly appeared by the glass pane of the door beside the boy. Another appeared by a window just in front of the girl. The two teenagers gazed at the at the butterflies, disappearing as fast as it appeared.

 _"Iwatodai."_ The train conductor announced. _"This is the final train bound for Tatsumi Port Island._ _Please take care to board before our departure._ "

The doors slid opened and people rushed out of the train. The blue-haired boy stopped by the checking counters and looked on his pamphlet. The auburn-haired girl glanced at her watch, concerned about her late arrival, as she went through the checking counters.

As the clock struck midnight, the lights blinked out and the sounds faded into silence. Everything become green with stains of red similar to blood. The moon turned white to yellowish green and bigger than usual. Black coffins were scattered around the stations. The two remaining people, the blue-haired boy and the auburn-haired girl looked at each other. The boy broke his gaze and silently walked into the quiet street. The girl followed the same route. Both unconcerned of their unusual surroundings.

 _Gekkoukan High School, Iwatodai_ _Dorm_

Finally, they arrived to their destination, Gekkoukan High School Iwatodai dorm. The boy entered the dorm and removed his silver headphones, barely glancing at his surroundings. The girl came in after, quietly closing the door behind.

 _"_ _Welcome_ _."_ Both teenager turned to the counter where a black-haired boy younger than them with odd blue eyes, wearing a black and white striped pajamas was leaning, smiling at them.

 _"You're both late. I've been waiting a long_ _time_ _."_

The boy held out two papers. _"If you want to proceed, then please sign here. It's a contract."_

The two teenagers glanced it each other. The boy smiled at them. _"There's no need to be scared. It only binds you two to accepting full responsibility for your actions."_

Written on both papers were these words:

 _I chooseth this fate of mine own free will._

Below were blanks for their signatures.

The girl went first to sign. Her name is _Minako Arisato_. Then, the boy followed. _Makoto Yuki._

The boy took the papers. _"...Very well."_ He waved the papers over his face, making them disappear into thin air.

 _"Time is something no one can escape. It delivers us all to the same end. Wishing won't make it go away."_

Slowly, the boy melted into the shadows, reaching his hand out to both of them. _"And so it_ _begins_ _..."_

A second later, a voice called out. _"...Who's there!?"_

The two turned. Standing by the end of the staircase was a girl about the same age with short light brown hair and light brown eyes. A bewildered look was etched on her face.

 _"How can you two be...But it's..."_ She glared at both of them.

 _"Don't tell me..."_ She reached out for a silver gun strapped by her right thigh.

 _"Wait!"_ A voice stopped the girl. Another girl, a year older than them, with long curly red hair and red eyes, descended from the stairs.

 _"...!"_ The lights blinked back on and the two teenagers' mp3 players played back to life. _"The lights..."_

 _"I didn't think you two would arrive so late."_ The red-haired girl said, ignoring the sudden change in the surroundings. _"My name is Mitsuru Kirijo. I'm one of the students who live in this dorm."_

 _"...Who's them?"_ The light brown-haired girl asked.

 _"They are transfer students. It was a last minute decision to assign them here._ _They'll_ _be eventually moved to a room for him, in the boys'_ _room_ _and her, in the normal dorm."_

 _"...Is it okay for them to be here?"_

 _"I guess we'll see..."_ Mitsuru gestured to the girl. _"This is Yukari_ _Takeba_ _. She'll be a junior this spring just like the two of you."_

 _"...Hi._ _I'm_ _Yukari."_

 _"..."_ Makoto glanced at the gun on Yukari's thigh.

Minako smiled cheerily. _"Nice to meet you!"_

 _"Uh, y-yeah...Nice to meet you, too..."_

 _"It's getting late. Makoto Yuki, yes? You'll find your room in the 2nd floor. Minako Arisato, yours at the 3rd floor."_ Mitsuru said. _"Your things should already be there. I suggest you both tuck in for the night."_

 _"Oh...I'll show you the way. Follow me."_ Yukari volunteered. Minako and Makoto followed Yukari upstairs as Mitsuru watched them.

Yukari led them to a room at the end of the hallway on the second floor. _"This is it..."_ Yukari gestured. _"Pretty easy to remember_ , _huh? ...Since it's right_ _at the_ _end of the hall_. _"_ She turned to Minako. _"Yours the same too. Of course, it's on the 3rd floor. So, any questions?"_

 _"We signed a contract..."_ Minako said.

Yukari looked confused. _"Huh? What's this about a contract?"_

The two looked at each other. It doesn't seem Yukari knows what they're talking about.

 _"Um..._ _Can_ _I_ _ask you something? On your way here from the station, was everything okay?"_

 _"Yeah."_ Makoto answered. Minako subtly glanced at Makoto, unsure what to make of him.

 _"I see..."_ Yukari said. _"...Nevermind, then. Well, I'd better be going..._ _but_ _before_ _that_ _,_ _I_ _will show you to your room. Follow me."_ She nodded to Minako.

Minako followed her, taking a little look at Makoto as he went inside his room. Yukari guided her in front of her room.

 _"Um...I'm sure you still have other questions, but let's save them for later, okay? Good night."_

Minako silently watched Yukari went down the stairs before retreating to her room.


End file.
